Anodite on Campus
by Renegade Noa
Summary: This was it. No more late nights hunting aliens with her fellow Plumbers, no more hanging out with Ben at Mr.Smoothies. Gwen was now officially a college freshmen, and for the next four years Plumber business was on hold. Too bad nothing ever goes as planned when your boyfriend is half-alien and your cousin is Ben Tennyson. Featuring Gwen/Kevin and Ben/Julie.
1. Chapter One: Moving Day

This is my first Ben 10 story, and I'm excited to share it with this community. Before you start reading let me explain a few things about how this story is written first.

-_When you see text like this, in italics and spaced in the middle,_

_this is a text message. There will be plenty of this in the story,_

_so I hope this format makes it easier to distinguish from thoughts_

_which are also written in italics but formatted different._

**Example:**

**Thought:**

_'Man, I hope this makes sense.'_

**Text Message:**

-_I hope this isn't too confusing, maybe this was a bad idea LOL_

Now that I've hopefully cleared that up, I hope you enjoy the story. I can't wait hear your feedback! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Ben 10. Just thought I would put that there!

**"Anodite on Campus"**

**Chapter One: Moving Day**

A Ben:10 Fan-fiction by: Renegade Noa

Gwen took one last look around her room and let out a small sigh. This was it. No more late nights hunting aliens with her fellow Plumbers, no more hanging out with Ben at . She was now officially a college freshmen, and for the next four years Plumber business was on hold. She and her parents had come to the agreement that there was no way for her to juggle both, and college was important. She couldn't be a Plumber forever. Or, so her Mother had argued.

"This is the last box. Gwen, what's up?" Kevin asked walking into her now barren room. Gwen gave him a smile, " Just thinking about how different things are going to be." Kevin grunted as he picked up the remaining packing box and made his way down the hall. "Reminisce later, quit being lazy and grab that lamp!" He shouted at her. Grabbing the lamp she took one final glance at her room. She smiled to herself before following in her boyfriends footsteps.

"That's the last one." Kevin announced as he slammed the back hatch of her parent's SUV closed. "Thanks for the help Kevin. I'll be home for fall break in October, I'll catch up with you and Ben then, Ok?" Gwen told Kevin as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, uh see you then. Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson." He gave her parents a nod before making his way to his car. Gwen watched him climb in his car, he gave her a wink before pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

"Good riddance, the delinquent. Thankfully this will be the last we see of him." Her mother, Natalie Tennyson, mumbled before getting into the front seat of the vehicle. Gwen shook her head at her mothers words, which were part of the reason Gwen was going so far away for college. They had never forgiven Kevin yet for his actions last year, and were adamant that he would only drag her down with him in the end. She climbed into the backseat and in a few short minutes they were on the highway with an eight hour drive ahead of them.

Gwen's phone dinged, she reached into her purse and pulled it out. A smile graced her face.

_-See you in a few hours babe_

"Who was that darling?" Natalie asked, turning a little in her seat to glance at Gwen. "Ben. He's made it to campus." She replied. "Oh. Well tell him we say good luck in his first week of school." "I will mom." Her mother turned her attention back to the passing signs on the highway.

_-Don't text and drive!_

Gwen text back. She dug through her purse for her iPod and headphones, before reaching for her phone again.

_-Kevin?_

Her phone binged back in seconds.

_-You said not to text and drive_

_-You are such a pain! Be careful! I'll text you later! 3_

She slipped her headphones in before leaning against the door to take a nap, she's always hated long car rides.

Several hours later they arrived on campus. Her father, Frank Tennyson, pulled the SUV into a parking spot close to her dorm entrance. Getting out of the car, Gwen arched her back glad to be out of the backseat. "Finally, I don't think I could have lasted another minute!" She exclaimed as she glanced around her new "home". Fresh-faced college students mingled in the grass, some playing frisbee others clinging to sobbing mothers. "Come on, we'll check into my dorm first then come back for my things." Gwen informed her parents, leading the way to Eliza Hall, where she would be spending her first year of College.

She talked to the girl at the front desk, who smiled and welcomed her to campus. Gwen nodded her thanks, before walking back to her parents, key in hand. She can't help but feel a little overwhelmed. '_This is it. God, I hope my Roommate is sane!_' She thought to herself. "The girl at the desk says my Roommate has already checked in, we're on the second floor, room 212." She informed her parents, Natalie nodded her head at Frank. "Start unloading the car, we'll meet you out there in a few minutes. Let's go find your room." Gwen agreed with her mother, and lead her down the packed halls.

Once reaching her room, she knocked first, just in case her Roommate was in. After waiting a few seconds with no reply, she slid the key-card in and opened the door. Walking into their shared kitchen and living room she noticed three doors before her. One to the right labeled '_Gwen_', and the left one labeled '_Suzie_'. "Kind of small, but not too bad." Her mother commented as she walked further into the dorm. Natalie opened the door with her name on it, "You have a loft bed with your desk underneath, perfect for studying. You will do well here Gwendolyn." She mentioned to Gwen. "Let's go help Dad unload." Gwen replied, leaving the room.

A few hours later Gwen was completely moved in. Now she stood outside with her parents preparing to say goodbye. What once seemed so easy to her, going away to college and leaving her parents behind, now struck her as hard. "Alright kiddo, I guess we'll be seeing you in October. Study hard, but not too hard." Her father told her as he grasped her in a tight hug. Gwen nodded against his shoulder. "I will Dad." She promised, as Frank released his hold on her. Gwen turned to Natalie, who had tears in her eyes. "Now remember, we're only eight hours away, so if something happens you call us. Ok?" Her mother reminded her. "I know Mom. Ben and Julie are half that. I'll be fine. I promise." Gwen reassured her mother, as Natalie pulled her into a hug. Parting, they shared a watery smile, "We'll call you when we get home. We love you Sweetheart." Her mother said as she got into the SUV. "See you in October, Honey!" She called from the window. Gwen stood, waving to her parents retreating car. "Bye." She whispered.

"Pshh I give them three weeks before they're up here 'Visiting'", a voice behind her complained, breaking her silence. Startled, Gwen turned around sharply. "Jesus, Kevin! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" Gwen yelled at him before smacking him on the shoulder. "How long have you been standing there anyways? If my Parents saw you they would flip!" Kevin shook his head at her, a smile on his lips. "Chill, Gwen. I was up in a tree, they couldn't spot me if they tried."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm going to assume that means you were using your 'powers' even though we've already went over the fact that when on campus we are normal, correct?" Kevin raised his hands up at her accusation. "Hey I just said I was out of sight, you brought up the other stuff. Jeez, hello to you too Ms. Grumpy-pants!" Kevin retorted. Gwen sighed, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge. This is a big change Kevin, and I might be a bit freaked out." Gwen confessed as she sat on one of the benches in front of her building.

Kevin put an arm around her shoulders as he sat down beside her. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little freaked out too, but you know everything is going to be fine, right? Max said as long as you kept your powers on the down-low there shouldn't be any problems. And if any ugly should decide to show-up here, I'm just a phone-call away. Talked to the Shop-owner about that ad, he said I could start work on Monday, and I found a place to stay. You're not alone Gwen, you never will be." Kevin assured her with a tight squeeze. Gwen smiled up at him. "That was probably the most romantic thing you've said to me all week." Gwen teased as Kevin scowled at her. "You make me sound so mean!" Kevin retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

Gwen just smiled back at his antics. "I'm glad that mechanic hired you, I was a little worried that you would have to stay back home for a few more weeks. Where are you staying?" She questioned. "Just a place downtown by the shop. I think this town might be even smaller than Bellwood, believe it or not. Your campus is only about eight minutes from the shop at the most." Kevin answered, glancing at his watch before standing from the bench. "C'mon I'll walk you up to your room and then I'm gonna have to head out, we've both got a busy day tomorrow." Gwen rose from the bench, "Ugh don't remind me. Can you believe that I'm actually nervous about going to class tomorrow?" Kevin laughed at her as they walked inside her building. "Never thought I would hear that coming out of your mouth!" Gwen glared at him as they reached the elevator, "Real funny Kevin."

Kevin laughed all the way to her dorm room, finally sobering as they arrived at her door. A radio could be heard playing inside, "Guess my Roommate is in, want to meet her?" Gwen questioned Kevin who shook his head in reply. "It's getting dark and I've still got some stuff to get done tonight. I'll have an hour for lunch tomorrow around two, will you be free?" Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I have a three hour gap between English and Biology. Give me a call when you get on campus. Text me when you get to your place please." She said as he pulled her into a hug. "Will-do babe." He replied releasing her from his embrace.

"I love you Kevin. Be careful, and wear your seatbelt." She called out as he made his way down the hall. "Aren't I always?" Kevin replied with a wink as he stepped into the the elevator.

Standing alone in the empty hallway, hundreds of miles away from home, she began to doubt her decision again. Was she really doing the right thing, was this for her? Was she cut out to be on her own?

Her phone dinged interrupting her thoughts. Glancing at the screen she couldn't help but smile.

_-Just finished moving everything in. Man am I tired!_

_Summer went by way too fast, I hate school. :-(_

Gwen smiled to herself, who was she kidding. Of course she could do this.

_-If Julie didn't get accepted out of state, you probably_

wouldn't have even went.

_-Ur mean. I might ttyl ;-P_

"You're just mad because I'm right." She laughed out-loud. "I don't even know you." A voice replied to her right, breaking her out of her daze. Turning she locked eyes with her new neighbor who gave her a funny look before entering her own dorm and shutting the door. '_Great, she probably thinks I'm nuts._' Gwen thought to herself as she rummaged through her pockets for her key. Way to make a first impression.

And that's it for chapter one! Can't wait to here what everyone has to say about this first chapter! Expect to see the next chapter in a few days until I figure out an update schedule.

Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Suzie

Here we go Chapter Two! I'm hoping to keep this up while I'm out for summer break. I should be able to put out a chapter every other week until mid-August rolls around!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Ben 10. Y'know in case anyone thought I did! :-)

"**Anodite on Campus"**

**Chapter Two: Suzie**

* * *

After several attempts to enter her dorm room with her keycard, her frustration level was at an all time high. First the girl next door door gives her the stink eye and now this stupid card won't let her in. Pounding on the door in frustration, she hoped her roommate would finally acknowledge her over the loud music. "Come on." She grumbled, smacking the door again.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, she cautiously glanced down the hall. Satisfied to see no one in sight she turned her attention to the digital lock on the door. With a quick flash of mana, said lock fizzed and a satisfying pop broke the silence. After another glance to make sure she was alone she entered her dorm room.

Walking into the main room she was greeted to the sight of her new roommate singing loudly to the radio oblivious to her surroundings. "Um, hi!" Gwen called out shutting the door behind her. The loud clang of the door closing caused the dancing blonde to finally stop and turn to face Gwen. "Hi, I'm Suzie! You must be Gwen! Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I went out for a run and got lost! I just ordered a pizza, have you ate yet?" Suzie shouted over the music. Walking over to the counter the radio sat on Gwen turned it off.

"No, and pizza would be great." Gwen answered as Suzie let out a laugh. "I guess I should have turned off the radio instead of yelling, huh?" She giggled as she plopped down onto the pink sofa, currently the only piece of furniture in their small living room. "We seriously need to decorate, all of the rooms are just so 'blah'." Suzie informed Gwen as she gazed around their barren room. " That requires money, something which I currently have none of." Gwen replied as she sat down on the other side of the sofa. "Oh that's okay, I've got an emergency credit card, and this totally qualifies as an emergency." Suzie stated as her phone began to ring. "Oh that's the pizza guy! I have to meet him outside the dorm, be back in a minute roomie!" She shouted as she dashed out the door.

Gwen sat on the sofa staring at the space her new roommate once occupied. _'What the hell have I got myself into?' _She questioned herself getting up from the sofa and heading into her room. Almost everything from her room at her parents house had been brought with her and they currently sat in multiple boxes scattered across her new room. _'Wonderful, should have made Kevin stick around and help.'_ Shaking her head she stacked the boxes neatly in one corner. She would start unpacking after dinner. _'Speaking of dinner, I wonder what's taking Suzie so long?' _She wondered. Her phone dinged interrupting her thoughts.

_**-Back at my place. How's the roommate?**_

Gwen was about to reply to Kevin's text but loud knocking from the front door interrupted her. Crossing through the main room, she opened the door. Standing in the hall was the same dark haired girl from earlier. Beside her stood a sheepish looking Suzie holding a pizza box and missing a shoe.

"This girl threw her shoe through my window yelling for me to let her in. I'm assuming she's your roommate?" The dark haired girl questioned. "Uh yeah, she is...and you are?" Gwen retorted. "Natalie, your RA. I'm the Resident Assistant for this hall, we met earlier." Natalie replied, as Gwen turned pink at the reminder. "Right, I'm letting you off without a warning since we haven't gone over rules yet. Meeting tomorrow night in the common room at nine." Natalie informed them as she turned and walked towards her own room.

Natalie's door slamming shut echoed down the hallway. A few seconds later the door reopened and a single shoe was tossed out into the hallway before the door slammed shut again. "Hey, my shoe!" Suzie called out as she picked it up off the floor and slipped it back onto her foot. Humming to herself she marched past Gwen into their room, pizza box in hand. "Pizza's here!" She called out as she sat the box onto the kitchen counter, helping herself to a slice.

**-**_**Crazy**_

Gwen text Kevin back before shutting the door and grabbing a slice of pizza too. Together they ate their dinner on the living room floor. "So what's your major?" Gwen asked Suzie. "Undecided, I think I'm just gonna try a little bit of everything." Suzie replied her eyes fixed on her phone. "What about you?" Suzie looked at her. "My mother suggested I get a degree in pre-law, but I want to be a teacher. I haven't told her yet." Gwen laughed as her phone dinged.

_**-Scale one to ten**_

_**-Twenty**_

"Who'ya texting?" Gwen pocketed her phone. "My boyfriend. I think I should start unpacking, it's getting late and I don't even have my bedding unpacked."

_**-Yikes, you always have attracted the weirdos**_

_**-Not funny Kevin**_

* * *

A hour and a half later Gwen glanced around her finally unpacked room. _'Thank goodness, I'm so tired.' _Laying down on her new bed she could feel herself grow weary. Her phone dinged pulling her out of her light slumber.

_**-Kev says your roommates a nut. Best sleep with your door locked**_

_**-Sometimes I hate you**_

_**-Love you too Gweny-Poo ;-P**_

Smiling to herself at Ben's goofy antics she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gwen woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm blaring, reaching blindly for her alarm to hit the snooze she suddenly felt her body shift. The next thing she knew she was lying on the hard floor in a mess of blankets. "What the hell!" She exclaimed rubbing her head where it had hit the bed post. "Stupid loft bed." She grumbled as she gathered up her blankets and tossed them back up onto the bed. "Ah man, really?" Picking up her phone that had fallen with her she saw that the screen had cracked.

Thankful that her phone seemed to still work she walked out of her room and into the main room. "Oh my god! What happened?" Gwen exclaimed as she walked up to Suzie who was sporting a pretty impressive black eye. "I fell off my bed! I woke up in the middle of the night to go pee and forgot I had to use the ladder!" Suzie replied as she rubbed her sore face. "Why is your forehead so red?" Gwen blushed, "I leaned over to shut off my alarm and fell off the bed."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then." Suzie laughed much to Gwen's chagrin. Noticing Gwen's obvious embarrassment she stopped laughing and gave a bright smile. "Don't worry so much, I do stuff like that all the time. It's okay to be a klutz, no big deal!" She informed her as Gwen smiled back. _'I'm not. But not even twenty-four hours around you and it's contagious apparently.' _

"I'm done with the shower so it's all yours. I'm gonna go finnish getting ready in my room, my first class is in thirty minutes. Wanna meet for breakfast after, around nine?" Gwen nodded at her, "Sure. My first class is not until ten-fifteen. I'll meet you outside of the dinning hall."

"Cool. If I don't see you before I leave have a great first day roomie!" Suzie called over her shoulder as she entered her room and shut the door.

Walking into the bathroom the first thing Gwen noticed was the growing lump on her forehead. _'I hope this isn't a sign of how the rest of my day is going to go.' _ If so this was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

I had most of this chapter written and ready to post earlier last week, but real life got in the way. My little brother's best friend lost her fight with cystic fibrosis and passed away on Thursday morning. It's rough, she was only 17 and they just graduated High School not even a month ago. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her, she'll never get to experience college life, just one small thing out of many she had taken from her.


	3. Chapter Three: Kevin

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows guys. It makes my Fan-girls heart happy to receive any acknowledgement that someone out there loves this as much as me! On to the story!

* * *

**"Anodite on Campus"**

**Chapter Three: Kevin**

Kevin leaned against the side of his car staring out into the open field in front of him. It was a clear and warm August night, the sound of the cicadas filling the air. Standing alone under the stars he felt calm, more at ease then he had been in the last few weeks. The days leading up to Gwen moving had been frantic, between the occasional Plumber call and trying to help Gwen pack, life had been chaotic those last weeks of summer. And now here he was, everything he owned packed in the trunk of the Challenger, on his own again. His phone dinged breaking him out of his daze.

_**-Hey. Just finished moving in Julie's things. Find a place yet?**_

_**-No, there ain't nothing here I can afford. Not till I work a few weeks anyway**_

_**-Where are you going to stay then? Have you told Gwen?**_

_**-I'll stay in my car, and no, WE are not telling Gwen**_

_**-Fine, but she'll find out. She always does**_

_**-She won't. She's stressing about school, I'm not adding to that**_

_**-How's her roommate?**_

_**-Grade A fruitcake**_

_**-Nice. ttyl**_

Shoving his phone back in his pocket he groaned out loud. He knew when he promised Gwen that he would stop trading Alien-tech things would be difficult, but he never expected this. His Mom had loaned him a couple of hundred dollars, but it was barely enough for gas and food until his first paycheck. She offered more but he wouldn't take it, he had put his mother through a lot growing up and he wasn't about to make her struggle again. So here he was, in an empty field off a little dirt road about five miles outside of town.

Reaching into his car he rolled down the windows and moon-roof before he climbed into the backseat. Kicking off his boots he laid flat on his back against the leather seat, stretching his legs out as far as he could. Staring up at the night sky, inky blackness filled with more stars than Kevin had ever seen in his life, he let out a shaky breath. He was scared, but he was doing this all for her he reminded himself. He would follow Gwen to the ends of the universe, he'd do anything for her. He'd be normal for her.

He fell asleep in the back of his car under the star filled sky, the cicadas the only noise besides his heavy snores.

* * *

Kevin jerked awake to the sound of the alarm on his phone blaring, turning it off he tossed it onto the front seat. Yawning he climbed out of the backseat, stretching he felt his neck let out a satisfying pop. "Damn that felt good." Running his fingers through his hair he stared at the sun rising over the line of trees in the distance. "I hate waking up before noon." He groaned.

Opening the driver door on the Challenger he pocketed his cell phone before climbing in. It was a little after six, he didn't have to be at the shop until eight-thirty but he needed to find a place to clean up before he went to work. On his drive through town last night he spotted a twenty-four hour gym with an advertisement mentioning showers. Cranking his car the Challenger purred to life and the radio buzzed with the heavy drums of Metallic. Slipping on his sunglasses, Kevin put the Challenger in drive and left the empty field in a cloud of dust.

After driving past miles of cornfields he finally reached the main strip of the small town. Little Mom and Pop shops filled both sides of the strip, a few people sat outside of a small coffee shop and waved at him as he drove by. This was the kind of place that just about everyone knew each other by name, and his shiny green Challenger was drawing everyone's attention as he drove through town. Pulling up at the gym, he parked the car and killed the engine. Getting out he grabbed a duffel bag from the trunk and went into the building.

* * *

An hour later, and twenty dollars poorer, Kevin climbed back into the car placing the duffel bag on the passenger seat. Feeling hungry after his quick workout and shower, he pulled a granola bar out of his duffle bag and quickly finished it off. His stomach growled, ignoring it he cranked the car, he'd have to wait until meeting Gwen for lunch before eating again. Backing out of the parking lot he pulled out onto the main road heading towards the garage. Arriving at the shop he pulled in behind the building. Parking the car he turned it off and climbed out. He was about thirty minuets early and from the looks of it the first one here this morning.

Leaning against the car his stomach grumbled again. "Damn, I could demolish a stack of waffles right now." He mused to himself as he rubbed his stomach. A loud guitar rift interrupted his thoughts, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. " Morning Beautiful!" He could hear Gwen laugh at his answer before replying, "Good morning my ass. You will not believe my morning. I already cracked the screen on my phone, got a lovely bruise on my forehead, and burnt my finger trying to straighten my hair. I've only been up for an hour Kevin!" She exclaimed. Stifling a laugh that she would not appreciate Kevin cleared his throat. " You've got to chill Gwen. You're just nervous, so take a deep breath and relax." He could hear Gwen exhale deeply over the phone. "I know. I'm just so nervous, I've never been nervous about school before. Anyway, I was calling to make sure you were still gonna meet me for lunch?" She questioned. "Will do babe, I'll call you when I'm on my way. I've gotta go. Chill out, you'll be fine okay?" Gwen sighed. "I know, and I'll try. I love you. See you later." Kevin smiled, "You too babe."

Ending the call he returned his phone to his pocket. Walking over to the car that had pulled up during his conversation to Gwen, he let out a whistle. " Wow, nice ride man. She's a beauty." He said to the man climbing out of the car. "Thanks, she's a sixty-nine v8. Name's Mike, you must be Kevin?" Mike questioned sticking out his hand over the roof of the car. "Yes sir." Kevin replied, grasping his hand in a firm handshake. " Never seen a Nova this nice before, love the red." Kevin said eyeballing the car appreciatively. Mike laughed. "Thanks, never seen a car like yours before either, at least not one that wasn't in a magazine." Kevin smiled.

Together they walked into the shop. Mike motioned for Kevin to follow him into his office and sat down at his desk, Kevin sat in a chair in front of him. "So, you mentioned your girl is going to the college. How about you?" Kevin shook his head. "Nah, school's not really my thing. I graduated high school last year and have been working odd jobs since then. She got accepted here, so I followed." Mike nodded his head in approval. "Okay then, I want you here Monday through Friday eight-thirty to five-thirty and on Saturday nine to two. We never work on Sunday. That work for you?"

"That sounds great, I'm really thankful for the work. I was afraid I would get down here and not find anything." Kevin replied gratefully. "My office assistant Gracie should be here around nine, she'll take all the information we need to hire you in. Until then I need you to look at the brakes on an eighty-seven truck parked out back. Think you can handle that?" Mike questioned.

"No problem. I'll get right on it." Kevin replied. Mike tossed him a set of keys which Kevin caught. "The owner's a regular and he'll be here around noon to pick it up. Holler if you need a hand. I've got two other guys coming in a few minutes, Tim and Hank. They'll answer any questions you have." Kevin nodded, "Alright, thanks again."

* * *

Five hours later Kevin had already completed a brake job on an eighty-seven Ford for a , a sixty-four year old retired Navy Veteran who kept trying to give him Werther's original candy for payment before being dragged off by his wife. After that he changed the oil on a new Lincoln Town-Car for a middle aged housewife who kept winking at him and tipped him twenty dollars with a big smile. He had just finished putting a new battery in a Toyota Corolla for an elderly lady when Mike called out his name.

"It's lunch time man, be back by three." Mike hollered. "Cool, see you in an hour!" Kevin shouted as he brushed off his pants and washed his hands. Making his way to his car he pulled out a sheet of plastic from the trunk and placed it on his seat, don't want his baby getting dirty. Pulling out his phone he climbed into his car and started it. He backed out of the parking lot and onto the main road heading towards campus. Dialing Gwen's number his call went instantly to voicemail. Trying again it went to voicemail for a second time. "I guess her phones off. Well hell, now what." Trying one more time, it still went straight to voicemail. "Hey Gwen, I'm on my way to campus now. Just trying to call and find out where you are babe." Kevin said leaving a voicemail on her phone.

A few minutes passed with no reply from Gwen. Pulling into a parking spot on campus, he hung the parking pass Gwen had given him on the car mirror. Getting out he double checked his phone again, still nothing. Locking his car he walked out of the parking lot and towards the dinning hall. '_Maybe she's there waiting on me. There's so many damn people how the hell am I supposed to find her_.'

Halfway to the dinning room he spotted her, long red hair flowing behind her as she walked. "Bingo." Kevin started to jog towards her. "Gwen!" He called out. She turned his way but was blocked by a blonde headed girl grabbing her arm and pulling her the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Kevin called out chasing after the two girls, ignoring the odd glances he received from the people he passed.

* * *

**A/N: **Man, that's it for chapter Three. Things have been so hectic this month. I've sat down multiple times to try and write this, and I guess I was just too preoccupied with real life to really get the words to flow. And then BAM, I sat down and had to write!

So here it is, FINALLY! I'm sorry it took so long guys. I'll try to do better about posting, and I've already got this great idea in my head for the next chapter, so hopefully the wait won't be so long next time.


	4. Chapter Four: Surprise

**A/N**: **Don't you hate when real life gets in the way? Right now it feels like all I do is go to school and work. And then when I'm at home I'm either doing homework or sleeping because I'm dead tired. I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I've been working on it in bits and pieces in between classes, usually on my notes which I then type out on my computer before I crash for the night. Thanks for the reviews and faves, hope you haven't forgot about me!**

* * *

**"Anodite on Campus"**

**Chapter Four: Surprise!**

* * *

Gwen was walking from the library to the dinning hall where she planned on meeting Kevin once he called. Her first two classes of the day had both ran short, as most teachers spent the first day going over the syllabus and then releasing them early. After English she decided to head to the library and check out their selection of books. Seeing that it was almost two, she had left after checking out a novel to read in her spare time today.

Glancing back at the campus map she had printed and taped to the front of her binder so she would not get lost on her first day she continued on her trek to the dinning hall. Geez, her feet were aching. She would have wore more practical shoes if she knew she was going to be walking this much from class to class, or invested in a bike. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her name being called, turning around to find the source, Suzie was suddenly at her side.

Grabbing her arm she hurriedly pulled her in the opposite direction. "Suzie, what the hell?!" Gwen exclaimed, struggling to pull away from her grasp. "No time to explain, keep walking!" Suzie pulled her into a building, and then down the hall. Finally releasing Gwen's arm, Suzie peeked around the corner while a very flustered Gwen pulled down her skirt and straightened her shirt. "Suzie! Again, what the hell?" Gwen questioned as she smacked Suzie's arm to gain her attention. "Ow! Hey, geez, just trying to help you here! Some weird guy kept following you from the library, like full on stalker. What a creep!" Suzie explained.

"What, that doesn't even make sense. There are tons of people walking around outside, what makes you think that guy was following me?"

"He even called out your name!" Suzie said defending herself.

"He called out my name? Oh no, Suzie. Was he like six foot-ish with about shoulder length black hair?" She questioned. "I guess, maybe? He was covered in grease, real dirty. Why? You know him?" Gwen groaned as she dug through her purse for her phone. "Yes, that's my boyfriend!" She seethed as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Great, it's dead. Can I borrow your phone?" Suzie nodded pulling out her cellphone. "Damn you move fast, we've only been here one day and you already have a boyfriend! Wow!" Suzie exclaimed.

Gwen grabbed the offered phone and dialed Kevin's number. She shot Suzie a glare. "He's my boyfriend from back home, he's living in town while I'm here. Ugh, he's not answering. Wonderful." She groaned and handed Suzie back her phone. "I'm gonna go look for him. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Hey! I wanna meet him!" Suzie called out after her, as she made her way out of the building.

Gwen rolled her eyes not paying attention as she bumped into another person. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Why the hell did you run away from me? And who's the blonde bimbo?" The rock-solid form she had just ran into questioned. "Hey! I'm her roommate, thank you very much!" Suzie shot back, glaring at Kevin from behind Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes as she grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him away from the glaring match between Suzie and himself. "Alright guys, play nice. I'll see you later Suzie!" She called out over her shoulder, leading a still glaring Kevin out of the building.

Once outside Gwen slipped her hand into Kevin's. "Sorry about that. I warned you." Gwen laughed as Kevin shook his head. "Whatever. What's the deal with your phone? I tired calling you and it went straight to voicemail." Gwen grimaced. "I think it might be done for. Great, can't wait to tell Mom I need another one." She moaned at the thought. Kevin laughed, "I'll take a look at it, maybe I can fix it."

Walking into the cafeteria, Gwen pulled out her student I.D. and got them both in. "Mom bought me four meals a day on my card, I'll get you in everyday for lunch if you'll come eat with me." Kevin grinned. "Free food? Yeah, I guess I'll eat with you." He teased. Smacking his arm, she shot him a dirty look. "You brought that one on yourself babe, you should know better by now." They both laughed as they grabbed their lunch and found a table.

* * *

After enjoying a brief lunch with Kevin, she sat through two more classes before heading back to her dorm for the day. Opening the door to their dorm she stared in shock. "What? Suzie!" She called out for her roommate as she walked into the now fully furnished dorm. What once only housed a bare kitchen and a single pink sofa, was now filled with high-end furniture, electronics, and appliances. "Oh my god. Suzie! Where did all of this come from?!" Gwen yelled as she tossed her bag onto the new red leather sofa.

"Hey! I probably should have waited for you, but I went out this morning and bought everything we needed. I tried to tell you but you left with your boyfriend before I got a chance." Suzie explained as she walked into the living room and dropped down on a zebra print end chair. "They just finished bringing in the last of it about an hour ago." Gwen stared at the blonde. "What? I told you I was going to fix this place up." Gwen shook her head. "But in one day? Did you even go to class?" She questioned. Suzie shrugged her shoulders. "Went to the first one, I wasn't about to listen to the whole 'College is different from High school, blah blah blah' crap in every class today. No big deal."

* * *

The rest of the week flew bye and finally the weekend was upon them. On Friday she had only one class that let out at noon. After eating lunch with Kevin at their usual time, she spent the rest of the afternoon doing laundry and finishing up homework. Once Kevin got off work at two they were driving almost four hours east to the coast where they were meeting Ben and Julie for a fun weekend on the beach.

"What do you think? The blue cut-out one piece or the black bikini?" Gwen questioned Julie over the phone, looking down at the two items in question. "Same bikini you wore last time?" "Yeah." Gwen confirmed. "Bikini it is my friend, last time Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off you." Julie laughed over the phone. "Yeah that's what I was leaning towards, but I wanted your opinion. Thanks Julie, see you later." Ending the phone call she placed her phone back into her front pocket, grateful again that Kevin had managed to find her a replacement phone.

Her heart warmed at the thought of her boyfriend. She was excited to see Ben and Julie, but even more grateful to have some free time with Kevin. Between him working everyday and her school work starting to pile up she was lucky if she saw him for more than an hour at lunch everyday. Packing the black bikini into the duffel bag with the rest of her clothes her phone vibrated. "Hello." She answered as she zipped up the bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey babe, I'm about three minutes from campus, I'll pull up in front of your dorm if you could meet me out front." Gwen hurriedly slid on a pair of flip-flops before grabbing her purse off her desk. "Okay, I'm coming! Love you, bye!" She hung up the phone, doing a second mental checklist to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Satisfied that everything seemed packed she closed the door to her room. "Hey. Kevin's outside, I'll be back Sunday night. Are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself?" She questioned Suzie, who was laid up on the sofa watching T.V. in her pajamas. "Yeah I'll find something to do. Have fun!" Suzie answered, eyes never leaving the T.V. screen.

Relieved that Suzie didn't seem left out, Kevin made her promise not to invite her; not that she wouldn't if Suzie seemed interested in joining them, she exited the dorm with all her things. Riding the elevator down she saw the Challenger sitting in front of the building with Kevin standing beside it. "Hey!" She greeted as he took her bags from her. "Hey." He replied before leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Butterflies immediately filled her stomach as she watched Kevin put her things in the trunk. "You ready?" He asked breaking her from her daze. "Uh, yes. Let's go." She climbed into the passenger seat, barely having time to buckle up before Kevin took off.

* * *

The next four hours they talked about anything and everything. How Gwen disliked her Biology teacher, but loved her English professor. That Suzie sleepwalks and she locks her door at night after finding Suzie asleep on her floor the second night living together. Kevin told her about Mike and the other guys at the garage, even admitting that working at the garage was almost as fun as kicking alien ass. He told her about Mike's Nova, and Hank's twin little girls that get off the bus at the shop in the afternoons and like to hand Kevin tools as he works. "I've never been around Kids much, they're not too bad." Kevin admitted with a small smile, entwining his hand with hers. Gwen smiled back, as the thought of dark headed green eyed children ran through her head. The last half hour of the drive they sat in content silence, holding hands with thoughts of the future in mind.

* * *

It was a quarter to six when they pulled up at the hotel were they would be staying. Parking beside Ben's car they grabbed their things and headed into the lobby. "Hi. The other half of our party should have already checked in under Tennyson." Gwen informed the front desk employee who nodded. "They are in room 410. The elevator is just down the hall to the left, breakfast is served from six to nine am." The older woman replied as she handed them a key-card. "Enjoy your stay." Gwen smiled, "Thanks."

Gathering their things they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. " 406, 408, 410...You think I should knock?" Gwen asked turning to Kevin. "Just use the card, I'm about to drop everything." Kevin replied, struggling to balance the multiple bags in his arms. Sliding the key-card to open the door, nothing happened. "Really?" Gwen questioned in frustration as she slid a few more times. "Gwen just open it!" Kevin complained. Shooting him a glare her eyes flashed magenta and the door unlocked. Pushing ahead of her in an attempt to relieve the strain on his arms, Kevin suddenly dropped everything. "Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed.

There stood Benjamin Tennyson stark naked, flexing his muscles and dancing in front of a half dressed Julie. Startled by their sudden entrance Ben turned towards the door. "Oh my god, Ben!" Gwen called out from behind Kevin, quickly shielding her eyes from the full frontal view Ben was giving them. "Dude!" Kevin shouted, as Ben reached behind Julie to grab a forgotten towel off the bed.

Wrapping the towel around himself, Ben stood red-faced in the silent room. "So wow, y'all got here early." He announced clearing his throat.


	5. Chapter Five: Together

**A/N: Thank you for those of you that leave Reviews, it's nice to know someone out there is reading this and enjoying it. :-)**

**Also, thanks for following this story and adding it to your favorites!**

* * *

**"Anodite on Campus"**

**Chapter Five: Together**

* * *

"What the fuck Ben?!" Kevin shouted rubbing vigorously at his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the image burned into his mind. Gwen said nothing as she continued to shield her flaming red face from them both. "For fuck's sake put on some clothes! Both of you!" Ben and Julie swiftly went towards the bathroom after Kevin's outburst.

Once he heard the bathroom door shut Kevin opened his eyes in relief. Turning to glance at Gwen he let out a bellowing laugh. "Your face is redder than your hair right now!" Gwen huffed at his statement. "I just saw my cousin naked! Like, everything. Oh god." Gwen moaned as she slid her hand down her face.

Kevin just shook his head, bending over to pick up the bags he had dropped. Placing them on the dresser, he glanced at Gwen again. "Let's go ahead and walk down to the beach, I have a feeling those two might take a while." Gwen flushed again at his statement before nodding and grabbing her purse. Walking over to one of the nightstands Gwen grabbed a notepad and scribbled a quick note.

Together they walked out the door.

* * *

Exiting the back of the hotel they walked out onto the open beach. Gwen deeply inhaled the ocean air as she kicked off her flip-flops and rolled up her jeans. Placing her shoes in her purse she ran towards the ocean. "Race ya!" She called out to Kevin.

"Hey! Cheater!" Kevin exclaimed as he raced after her, his clunky work boots slowing him down. Gwen proceeded to jump up and down in celebration after beating Kevin to the rising tide. Her victory dance was cut short when Kevin scooped her up into his arms. He swung her around in circles a few times before they both dizzily fell to the sand. Gwen laughed letting out a gasp of air when Kevin landed on top of her. They stared at each other in silence, only the sound of their heavy breathing and the crashing waves around them.

Gwen stared up into Kevin's deep eyes, raising her fingers to run across his sharp jawline. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he leaned down and nuzzled his face against hers. Warmth flooded Gwen's senses as Kevin placed a quick kiss against her neck. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, parting only for air. Kevin ran his hand down her body, leaving goose bumps on her skin.

Kevin slowly pulled away, his eyes never straying from her vibrant green ones. "Sorry." Kevin whispered huskily. Gwen shook her head, her swollen lips smiling. "Don't be." She replied.

"Hey! Gwen, Kevin!" Ben called out from the distance.

Kevin climbed up off of her, before reaching down to help her up. Gwen shot him a grateful look as she began to try and brush the sand off her clothes. "Hey uh, sorry about earlier. We weren't trying to give you a show or nothing." Ben said to them, earning a smack on the arm from Julie. "He's trying to apologize." She explained as Gwen shook her head. "Okay, we're never mentioning that again, so apology accepted." Gwen replied, before turning to look at Kevin.

Kevin stared back at her, his eyes seeming even darker now than before. Ben let out a nervous cough. "So yeah, all's forgiven. Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Ben exclaimed, breaking Kevin and Gwen out of their daze.

* * *

After a filling meal, Gwen and Julie sat alone at the table. Ben had left to find the restroom, and Kevin had went to pay the bill and retrieve the car since it had started to rain. Gwen finished off the last of her soda while checking Facebook on her phone.

"Hey Gwen?" Julie questioned. Gwen looked up from her phone. "I know we had made arrangements to share a bed so that way we would only need one room, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me and Ben have one to ourselves?" Julie quickly asked, as Gwen stared blankly at her.

"I mean we're not going to do anything obviously, but it would be nice to snuggle." Julie rambled, Gwen flushed before stopping her. "It's fine Julie, We won't mind. Just no funny business." It was Julie's turn to flush a bright red after Gwen's comment. "Thanks Gwen." The girls both laugh nervously. "Whew, thought I wouldn't find the restroom in time. Uh, you two okay?" Ben interrupted them, startled by how red both of them were. "We're fine, Kevin's waiting." Gwen replied before getting up from the table.

* * *

Back at the hotel they took turns taking showers and getting ready for bed. Julie was currently in the bathroom, her singing could be heard from behind the door. Ben was sitting in one of the chairs deeply enthralled in a hand-held video game he was playing. Gwen was nervously going through her packed belongings as she gathered her stuff to go next. Kevin looked up from the football game he was watching to glance at Gwen.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to fight off an army of DNAliens, it's just a shower Gwen." Kevin teased as he got up from the edge of the bed he was sitting on and walked over to her. Gwen blushed, pulling her hair behind her ear. "Hey for real, what's up?" He asked again.

Gwen bit her lip, glancing at the oblivious Ben. "Julie wants to share one of the beds with Ben, and I agreed." She whispered. Kevin's eyebrows rose as he looked from Ben to Gwen. "I ain't sharing a room with them while they get frisky." Kevin replied bluntly. Gwen glared at him, her blush darkening. "Not like that!" She hissed, rolling her eyes at him. "She just wants to sleep with him," Kevin smirked at her, "Ugh, next to him. She wants to sleep next to him. You know what I mean, quit teasing me." She whispered, very flustered.

Kevin laughed at her frustration, he loved getting her riled up. "Whatever. You can have the other bed then, I'll sleep on the floor." He decided. Gwen shook her head in protest. "No. You paid for our share of the room. We'll just, um, share the bed. You know, one side mine, one side yours. It'll be fine." She squeaked out just as Julie opened the bathroom door.

"All yours Gwen!" Julie called out. Gwen hurriedly grabbed her things, refusing to glance at Kevin again as she made her way to the bathroom door. "Hey, you dropped something." Kevin called out from behind her. Turning to him, she was horrified to see him holding a pair of her panties. "Hello Kitty, nice." Kevin laughed as Gwen snatched them out of his hand with a sharp glare. Kevin's laughter could still be heard once she closed the door.

* * *

Gwen sat on the bed she would be sharing with Kevin for the night in an almost state of panic. Ben and Julie were already settled down in the other bed, and from the sound of Ben's snores, asleep. Running her hair brush through her long hair, she let out a nervous sigh. Leaning over she placed the brush on the nightstand before climbing underneath the covers. The room was dark, the only light coming from the near silent television that Ben insists must stay on for him to sleep.

She laid on her side, staring out the uncovered window at the storm raging outside. She heard the bathroom door open and quickly shut her eyes. This would be easier if Kevin thought she was already asleep. Gwen listened to Kevin's almost silent steps across the room, feeling the covers pull back slightly behind her. The bed dipped and she could feel Kevin shifting around to get comfortable.

She struggled to keep her breathing even in her charade to seem asleep. Minutes passed by and Gwen could feel herself growing tired, before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Gwen jerked awake, her heart pounding as a loud booming thunder filled the room. _'It's just the storm.'_ Gwen thought to herself, glancing at the clock to see it was a little after three. She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall back asleep, before she felt the bed jerk. Opening her eyes, she felt it again. Sitting up, she glanced around the dark room.

Kevin groaned and jerked again, his face contorted as if in pain. _'A nightmare?'_ She wondered to herself, _'Should I wake him?'_ Her inner turmoil was resolved when Kevin let out a short gasp, his eyes flying open. "Not a monster." He breathed out before raising a hand to cover his face, oblivious to his surroundings. He lay that way for a few minutes, before Gwen finally broke the silence. "Kevin?" She whispered, upon receiving no response she called out his name again. "Kevin."

Placing a gentle hand on his arm, she pulled his hand away from his face. She was surprised to see his eyes squeezed shut with obvious wet marks on his face. _'Kevin's crying?'_ Now she was concerned. "Kevin? Kevin honey, look at me." She demanded as she placed her own hand on his face, guiding his gaze to meet hers. Finally obsidian meet emerald, and Kevin whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gwen questioned, confused. Kevin closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, his hand enclosing around Gwen's own. "I'm sorry about last summer, I should have been able to control it. I shouldn't have turned into that monster. It won't happen again, I promise." He whispered, clenching Gwen's hand tighter. Gwen closed her eyes, the memories of last summer coming to mind again. "That's all over, nothing like that will ever happen again. You're stuck with me in this boring, normal, wonderful life. Nothings going to change that, ever." She promised, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead.

They sat that way for a few moments before Kevin broke the silence, "I love you. I know I don't say it much, and sometimes I can be a jerk, but I do. I love you more than anything else, I would do anything for you." Gwen smiled at his confession, "I know. I love you." She whispered back, before laying down and pulling him towards her. With his head resting on her chest, and her hands running through his hair, they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Waking up early Sunday morning, they went down to the beach to have fun for a few hours before heading back to campus.

"Cars packed, ready to leave whenever you are." Kevin announced, walking up to the trio as they said their goodbyes. Hugging Ben one last time, she cuffed him on the shoulder. "Be good, we'll see you in a couple of weeks. You are going home for Thanksgiving, right?" Gwen questioned. Ben nodded, "Of course, my Mom wouldn't let that one fly. See you then." He replied before getting into the car with Julie and taking off.

"He obviously learned all his driving skills from you." Gwen teased as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Charger. Kevin scoffed, "I'm offended, I can do much better than that." Starting the car, he swiftly peeled out of the parking lot before Gwen even had a chance to put on her seat-belt.


	6. Chapter Six: October

**"Anodite on Campus"**

**Chapter Six: October**

* * *

Kevin wiped the sweat off of his face with his sleeve. "Damn it's hot today! Does it ever get cold here?!" Behind him Mike laughed at his exclamation. Walking up to him he handed him a cold bottle of water. "It's only mid-October, give it a few weeks and you'll be wishing for the sun to come out again." Mike informed him as he glanced over the work Kevin had done. "Once you finish up on this one you can head out early today. Maybe go take that girl of yours out on a hot date." Mike told him, clapping him on the shoulder and heading back towards his office.

Kevin grinned, "Thanks man!" He called out to the retreating form. Digging his phone out of his pocket he dialed Gwen's number. "Hey, I know you're about to head to class, I'll be quick. I'm getting off work early. How you feel about hitting up a burger place and maybe catching a movie tonight? Ok, awesome. I'll meet you on campus as soon as I'm done." Hanging up with Gwen, he tossed his phone on his work bench and got back to work.

Fifteen minutes later he was done with the brake job and heading out the door. "I'll see you later Mike!" He hollered as he left the garage.

Walking out onto the parking lot he unlocked the Challenger and pulled out a towel from the backseat to sit on. Sliding into the passenger seat he cranked the engine. _'God I reek, I'll go by the gym first and change.'_ Pulling the car out onto the road he headed towards the gym. **_*ding*_** _'And there's the gas light. Dammit gotta get fuel too before meeting Gwen, shit. I'm gonna be late.'_ Kevin grumbled to himself.

After making a fast stop at a gas station to fill up the car he finally made it to the gym for a quick shower. Grabbing his duffle bag out of the trunk, he slung it over his shoulder before entering the deserted gym. Once he was in the mens locker room he flung his duffle onto an empty bench. He dug through the bag for a pair of jeans and shirt, sniffing the clothes he grimaced. _'Gross. I've really gotta do some laundry this weekend.'_ He groaned out loud, dropping the clothes back into the bag. "Great." He grumbled.

Digging into his front pockets he pulled out his phone and wallet. He sat down on the bench, placing the phone beside him. Pulling out the cash he had stowed in his wallet, he bit his lip nervously. _'140, a hundred and forty dollars to last me until next Friday. I just topped off the tank so I'll be fine on gas. Gym fee is due on Monday, so that'll put me at 120. Another 10 for laundry, so 110. Dinner and a movie with Gwen tonight, that'll be an easy 50 bucks. 60 for food and whatever else this week. I can make it work, I always do.'_ Reworking the numbers in his head again, Kevin nodded to himself. Stripping off his clothes he headed for a shower.

* * *

Gwen sat on the grassy lawn of the main quad enjoying a book in the warm sun. Her last class of the week had ended early, and after she decided to wait for Kevin out on the lawn. Beside her Suzie was stretched out on the blanket they both sat on, ear phones in and humming to herself. Glancing at her watch she put away her book, Kevin should be here any minute.

"Did I mention I found the most bad-ass costume yesterday for the party? I was walking around downtown and there's this neat little halloween shop, they had the coolest costumes. You and Kevin should swing by and pick up a costume before they're all picked over." Suzie rambled, plucking the earbuds from her ears. Gwen was about to reply when suddenly Suzie jumped up from the ground. "Hey! Hey you! You with the frisbee!" Suzie called out before running towards a group of guys a couple of yards away.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked aloud. _'That girl is nuts.'_ She laughed to herself as she watched Suzie confront the guys with the frisbee. They exchanged a few words, and after a few minutes Suzie was waving goodbye and walking back towards her.

"Great news! That guy over there, tall dark and handsome with the frisbee. He just agreed to go to the party with me, cause y'know we'll have matching costumes and stuff. It's gonna be awesome!" Suzie shouted, flopping back onto the blanket beside Gwen. "What? What matching costumes? Do you even know him?" Gwen questioned confused. Suzie just laughed. "Nah, never met him. But I did see him at the shop yesterday buying a Jon Snow costume that will totally, kinda, sorta match my Daenerys Targaryen outfit! How cool!" Suzie replied enthusiastically. Gwen just nodded, "Sure, sounds like real fun."

"Oh hey, speaking of tall dark and handsome, here comes your beau!" Suzie exclaimed, pointing out over Gwen's shoulder. Gwen turned to see Kevin walking towards them. She waved at him, smiling as he waved in return. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late." Kevin greeted, extending a hand down to Gwen to help her up. Gwen smiled gratefully at him, her legs having gone numb from sitting on the ground for so long. Dusting the stray pieces of grass off her exposed legs, she reached down for her purse and notebook.

"So Kevin, you'll be coming to the party next weekend right? It's gonna be fun!" Suzie asked Kevin, who in turn looked at Gwen in confusion. "Party? We're going to a party?" Kevin questioned Gwen who shrugged. "There's a halloween party next weekend hosted by the Frat house. Suzie's convinced that I need to go for the college experience. I don't have the cash to buy a costume, but thought about maybe making one, if you wanted to go with me that is." Gwen answered, she was going to ask him later that night anyways.

Kevin was about to reply, "What?! You can't just make a costume! This is a Frat party, not trick-or-treating like we're seven!" Suzie interrupted grabbing Gwen's shoulders. "You go all out! You can't show up with a sheet over your head and be Casper! So not cool!" She practically shrieked, as Gwen turned to look at Kevin. Kevin laughed at the look on her face, "We could skip the movie and head into town before everything closes, see if we could find something you would wear." Kevin suggested.

Gwen nodded thankfully, "That would be great. We better get going, see you later Suzie." Waving goodbye to her roommate, the couple walked hand in hand towards the parking decks. "You sure you don't mind? Dressing up and going to a party isn't exactly our thing. We don't have to." Gwen reassured Kevin as they walked towards his car. "It's cool, it may even be fun." Kevin replied as they reached the Challenger. Opening the door for Gwen he grabbed her things and put them in the backseat. Getting in the drivers seat Kevin started the car.

* * *

After finding a parking spot in the busy little college town, they decided to head to the costume shop first before grabbing a bite to eat. Walking into the small shop they were greeted to multiple rows of costumes. Moving in between the racks and people, they browsed the huge selection of outfits. Gwen picked out a few to try on, handing them to Kevin to hold while she kept looking.

A few minutes later Kevin sat on a lumpy old couch outside of the fitting rooms, as Gwen tried on the costumes. "So what's Suzie going as?" Kevin asked absentmindedly mainly focusing on the game he was playing on his phone. Behind the fitting room doors Gwen answered, "She's going as Khaleesi, and she's found some dude going as Jon to be her date. You should have seen her, she just walked up to some random guy and asked him out because she saw him buy that outfit. So weird!" She laughed.

"Dammit! Are you fucking kidding me? I only had one jelly left! I hate this game Gwen, I hate it. It's cheating!" Kevin seethed as he tossed his phone onto the couch beside him. Whatever he was about to say next was lost to him as Gwen stepped out of the fitting room. Dressed in a regal gown the same shade as her eyes, Kevin had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Gwen ran her hands down the sides of the corset nervously. "I know it's a little much, and not exactly a Frat party type costume. I just wanted to try it on, I've still got the others back there. I could try on the Daphne costume or maybe the Wonder Woman next." Gwen rambled as Kevin got up off the couch and stood in front of her. "Don't. It's perfect." Gwen blushed at his reply.

"Are you sure? It's like seventy dollars, I-" Kevin silenced her with a firm kiss. "It's perfect." He repeated.

* * *

They paid for the dress and placed it in the car before heading over to Henry's, the local diner. Finding a table out on the patio they looked over the menu, waiting for their waiter. Both ordering a burger, fries, and a shake.

Kevin listened intently as Gwen spoke of her classes and the new friends she had made. "It's crazy that midterms have already passed and finals will be here in a few weeks. We've already been here three months. Crazy!" She exclaimed, Kevin nodding in agreement.

"Do you miss it?" Her question caught him off guard. It's been weeks since their late night discussion after his nightmare. "Sometimes I find myself looking through the news articles for anything, _weird_." She whispered, "Sometimes I miss saving the world, helping people. But then I remember all the bad that came with it, and I never want to go through that again." Gwen confessed, reaching across the table to hold Kevin's hand. He squeezed her hand in return.

* * *

After dinner Kevin drove Gwen back to campus and walked her to her dorm. Standing outside of the entrance to her dormitory they bid each other goodnight with a hug and a kiss. "I'll stop by tomorrow after work." He promised as she headed inside.

Deciding to head to the gym for a quick workout before parking the car for the night, he drove in silence back towards town.

Arriving at the gym, now much busier at night then during the day. Kevin lost himself in his thoughts as he punched mindlessly at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. _'20 bucks, thirty if I skip out on laundry again this week.'_ Slamming his fist into the bag again he slumped his shoulders in defeat. _'I promised her I was done with trading Alien tech, but I don't know what else to do. I'm never going to be able to afford a place to live like this.'_

"Hey, big guy that just broke the punching bag." A voice called out from behind Kevin. Looking at the busted punching bag in front of him he cringed, _'Dammit...'_ Turning to face the guy behind him Kevin started to apologize. "No need for that son. You've got quite the punch there. Ever been in a fight?" The man inquired of Kevin, who shook his head no in reply.

"I'm Arnold. I've seen you around a lot the past couple of months. Ever heard of cage fighting son?" The older man asked Kevin. "Like UFC?" Kevin questioned back. "Kind of but more local. There's good money in it, something I think you need. My last fighter quit on me recently, how would you like to replace him and fight for me?" Arnold held out his hand towards Kevin.

"I could train you, show you everything I know." Arnold informed him, his hand still held out for Kevin to shake. Kevin firmly took his hand, "Deal. When do we begin?" He questioned the man before him with a smile. "Now."

* * *

**A/N-** Holy crap, it's been forever. Real life has again kept me from having the time to sit down and write this story the way I would like. Instead this chapter was written on multiple pieces of paper when I had the time, and eventually re-written into one coherent final product.

Summer is here, and I've already begun to write the chapters that follow this. Hopefully the next will be out in a week or even less. Time will tell :-)


End file.
